


Breaking Up is Hard to Do

by starrnobella



Series: Interstellar Novella [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, Angst, Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Sometimes you really only have one choice.





	Breaking Up is Hard to Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squarepeg72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/gifts).



> A/N: Yesterday's theme for the 31 days of Fanfiction Challenge was a break up. I have chosen to break up Dramione. If you have a problem with that, then please skip this story. I do not want your negativity in the comments section.
> 
> This story is full of angst. So you have been warned.
> 
> This story was based off a Five Sentence fic that I wrote for SquarePeg72! :) 
> 
> Forever sending beta love xxDustNight88. If you all haven't read her stuff, then you really should.
> 
> Title comes from the song Breakin' Up is Hard to Do by Neil Sedaka.
> 
> Title: Breaking Up is Hard to Do  
> Rating: K  
> Pairing: Dramione  
> Summary: Sometimes you really only have one choice.
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

She'd been dreading having this talk with him. It wasn't going to be easy, and it was a conversation that she had hoped she would never have to have again after the two of them met. It was love at first sight, but even that can fall apart.

So she waited for him to come home from work, curled up in a ball on the loveseat with a blanket wrapped around her body. The quietness that had settled in around her brought with a sense of calm that she desperately needed. Every second she spent thinking about what she needed to do, she could feel herself getting more and more worked up over the whole thing.

An hour or so later, Hermione heard the floo roar to life as Draco came home from work. Wrapping her blanket tighter around her shoulders, she sighed as she sat up in the chair and waited for him to come in.

"Just like a band-aid," she mumbled just before Draco appeared in the living room in front of her. Painting a smile on her face, Hermione waved at him from the confines of her blanket.

"Hey you," he said, pressing his lips to her forehead briefly. She noticed his smile diminishing as he pulled away and his eyes met hers.

"Hey, Draco," she replied quietly, settling back into the chair. As their eyes met momentarily, she could tell that he knew something was wrong. It was just the look on his face.

"What is it this time?" he huffed, sitting down on the couch opposite of where she was sitting. He crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for her to speak. Based on previous experiences, he knew it was best to wait.

The two of them had been in this exact situation a number of times before and it always played out the same. They would sit here in an awkward silence just long enough to irritate one another, and typically he would be the first to snap. That meant he was the one to end up sleeping on the couch and he wasn't about to let that happen this time around. He wasn't even sure what he had done wrong.

Only this time, Hermione spoke first, not allowing the irritation to fester under Draco's skin. Her voice was quiet as she roused him from his thoughts.

"I can't do this anymore…" she whispered, causing Draco to lean forward on the couch and quirk his head to the side.

"What did you say?" he questioned.

Tipping her head back momentarily, Hermione took a deep breath. As she tilted her head forward again, she closed her eyes, not able to look Draco in the eyes as she spoke. "I can't do this anymore."

"Can't do what?" Draco insisted. If she was going to do this now, then he needed to hear he say exactly what was on his mind. Sure the thought had crossed his mind a time or two, but he loved her and if you love someone, then you do everything you can to keep them in your life, right? He watched as Hermione's eyes slowly opened and met his. He also saw such sadness in them.

"I can't be with you anymore," Hermione said, feeling the tears welling up in the corners of her eyes as she spoke. This wasn't a decision she had come to lightly and she had to make him understand that.

"But why? What have I done wrong?" Draco asked, resting his elbows on his knees as he reached out to take her hand, only to have her pull away and wrap the blanket tighter around her.

"There isn't a night that goes by that we don't end up arguing," she said as the first few tears began rolling down her cheek. "When was the last time you actually slept in the bed with me, Draco? I honestly can't remember the last time we went to bed happy…"

"I can change, Hermione. I can do better," Draco insisted, reaching out to her again. Yet again, she pulled away. He slammed his fist down on his knee and carded a hand through his hair. "Damn it, Hermione. Don't you love me anymore?"

"I do love you, but I just can't do  _this_ anymore," she replied coldly, rising from the chair and dropping the blanket in her wake. A few more tears rolled down her cheek as she turned to walk away from him. The constant fighting was too much for her to deal with anymore. She didn't want to walk away from him; she wanted to be able to work this out more than anything because they were made for each other, but it is just too hard. "I'm sorry, Draco."

"Hermione, come back!" Draco called after her, rising from the couch only to see her shaking her head. With a huff, he dropped back down to the couch and scrubbed his face with his hands, muttering under his breath.

Hermione walked over to the floo and grabbed a handful of powder. Quietly, she stepped inside and called, "The Three Broomsticks!"

With a flash of green smoke, she was gone. Each of them left alone to grieve the loss of one another.


End file.
